It's A Family Thing
by MisstressPhantomhive
Summary: Sasuke was not a person who hated everything and brooded just for fun. Nope, in fact the only reason why he hated everything and brooded was because of the new moves, his brother, and his brother's new boyfriend. So between an incestual unrequited love for his brother, and sprouting feelings for his step-family Sasuke has a damn good reason to brood. ItaSasuNaru AU
1. PROLOUGE

It's a Family Thing

Summary:

Sasuke was not a person who hated everything and brooded just for fun. Nope, in fact the only reason why he hated everything and brooded was because of the new moves, his brother, and his brother's new boyfriend. So between an incestual unrequited love for his brother, and sprouting feelings for his step-family Sasuke has a damn good reason to brood. I mean who wouldn't? AU, Not human! Sasuke, Mikoto, Itachi! Alive! Minato! ItaNaruSasu Smut

* * *

PROLOUGE: Darlings I'm Getting Married!

Third Person Pov:

Getting up from beside his brother Sasuke had to admit that very little surprised him. Everything that happened he already foresaw because it always happened.

The way he walked because his ass was sore, the way the cum in his ass swooshed because the swollen sphincter couldn't let it out, and the way his brother turned to let his eyes roam over his naked form as he was on his way out of the room.

"Up already? You're not sore?"

Gazing back over his shoulder Sasuke threw his brother a smirk. "I can handle a lot more than that." He winked before leaving.

Not bothering to glance back at his brother to see if the older had moved, Sasuke walked to his room to take a shower.

And all the while he lathered himself up, and cleaned all his orifices, he thought of his earlier words.

"I can take a lot more than that."

Sasuke's body protested to that. When Itachi fucked him he had a brutal pace that seemed inhuman to an incubus. And even though they had their own schedule Sasuke had to admit one thing. Two of the mind-blowing poundings in one day could probably kill him. It wasn't like Itachi couldn't do it, it was just that the uke of the relationship had to take the brutal force up the ass, and as good as it felt it had him swollen when he was finished.

Throwing on a hoodie over his head Sasuke walked downstairs to the kitchen where his mother and brother were waiting.

Using his sensitive nose he noted that his brother had followed his lead and taken a shower, while his mother seemed excited about something.

"So boys, now that you're done fucking and showering, I have some amazing news!"

Both boys looked at their squealing mother like she'd grown a second head.

"I'm getting married and we're moving!"

"HUH?!" Both males lost their famous composure and shouted in shock.

Incubus, especially those of the royal Uchiha family, didn't just date, let alone marry, people! It took forever just to find someone who could have fast, hard, and brutal sex atleast once a week without dying, and fifteen times as long to find someone better than that to marry!

"When did you start dating?!" Sasuke shouted, his palms slamming against the white island top.

"Last November."

"A year ago?! Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Sasuke shouted. For eleven months he and his brother (judging from Itachi's earlier shock) had been left in the dark.

"I wanted to be sure."

"That took a whole damn year?! We tell you everything, you can't let us know when you've someone?!" Sasuke felt his brother's strong hand touch his shoulder, and where he would've normally felt shivers, this calmed him down….slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm engaged, and we're moving to live with them. Oh and don't worry about the house, will keep it as a vacation home."

"When?" Itachi asked before Sasuke could shout anymore.

"Next Friday. We'll stay in a hotel until Saturday when they'll meet you over dinner. Sunday you'll unpack your things, and the wedding will be December 12th."

Seeing the happiness in their mother's eyes both Uchiha males relinquished themselves.

"Them?" Sasuke asked after a minute. It'd just clicked. His mother said they'd be moving in with "them", there was more than one?!

"Oh yes, Minato has a son. His name is Naruto. He's quite handsome, and you all could do eachother some good."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Do you have a picture of them mother?"

The venom of the word "them" and the word "mother" had Mikoto flinching. Her boys, especially Sasuke, wouldn't call her "mother" unless they were seriously angry. And this made the third time for that title.

"I do actually, right here."

Pulling out her phone Mikoto punched in the pin number and pulled up a picture of two smiling blondes, which she handed to her sons.

"The taller is Minato, the other is Naruto."

Itachi and Sasuke flinched. They were good looking that's for sure, but they were so…bright. It was odd for their mother to choose someone like him…them…the two.

"What's his last name?"

"Namikaze. Naruto has both his mother and father's last name so his is Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Both eyes went wide.

Their mother had made a good choice. The king and prince of the Fox Kingdom. "I approve." Itachi sighed.

He didn't like his mother getting married but he liked her choice….sort of.

"I do too." Sasuke huffed as he handed his mother her phone back.

"Good now get packing boys. And no sex! Just packing!"

"Yeah mom!" Both replied as they stood up and went to their rooms to pack.

In Sasuke's room said boy was still shocked.

Sasuke Uchiha had to admit that very little surprised him, but the sudden shock of their mother being engaged and their moving was one of those few things.

* * *

All finished with the prologue, be sure to review to tell me how it sounds so far. Thanks for reading!

~M.P


	2. Chapter 1

EPISODE 1: Namikaze – The Night Of

Warning(s): Lots of POV changes

* * *

Third Person Pov:

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, had always worn his emotions on his sleeves and his father's engagement announcement had been a sight to see. His face had gone from shock to happiness to disbelief and then anger. Now, to make a long story short he didn't talk to the man for a week and half before he decided that he was only upset because he hadn't known ahead of time.

Of course he blamed himself as he was always his father's wingman and that carried over into the wedding as with no real best friend he had been forced into the role of Best Man. He didn't mind though, he figured if it made his father happy it could do no harm.

However, after all that catching up, you can now enter the present time.

Saturday afternoon, four hours away from dinner.

Naruto Pov:

"What are you looking for?"

I sat on my father's bed with one leg crossed over the other so I could put my elbow on my leg so that I could put my chin onto my hand.

"I don't know! Something!" Shout my father from inside his closet.

I sighed as I continued to watch him.

My father was only thirty six years old and he was being married for the second time, however this is the first time he's meeting the kids of his fiancée. Now the predicament that I'm having in this rather simple situation is, why is my father going through every piece of clothing that he owns like a teenage girl getting ready for her first date?

"Okay, I've had enough, move and sit down somewhere." Standing up I forced my father out of his closet and onto the bed. "I'll pick out your outfit."

I gingerly stepped over the clothes on the floor and looked at the few items that remained. His dress yukata, festival yukata, and semi-fancy wear.

"Alright, lets put this, with this, and this. These shoes can go because they match the watch and there we go, perfect."

I put the outfit on a hanger and carried the shoes in my hand. I held it out to my father. "I like it, nice and simple. Mikoto would be pleased." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. These days impressing Mikoto was all he cared about and while it was cute it was more often annoying.

"We have three and a half hours left so let's shower and get ready."

"Why? We aren't girls, only they need that much time to get ready."

"Perfection is demanded by the Uchiha and that takes time. When they're stuck with us to hell with all the perfection, but for now, especially in first impressions, we should make the effort." Winking at my father I left the room to get ready.

This brought up my dilemma…what the hell was I going to wear?

Sasuke Pov:

I towel dried my mom's hair and handed her the moisturizer before moving onto my brother. His hair was dry thanks to the hotel room's air, but it wasn't styled.

I combed it back and put it into a neat low ponytail before moving back to my mother.

I flat ironed her hair to straighten it, then curled it and pinned her hair up into an up-do. Placing a pin underneath to hold the style in place, I turned her around in the chair and began to do her make-up.

Unlike many men Itachi and I knew how to do make-up thanks to our photographic memory. As young teenagers we figured that it would help her, and for once it was coming in handy.

I dusted her cheeks with a bit of blush, and covered her eyelids with light eyeliner, mascara, and natural eye-shadow. Her lips had been done in a soft pink tone and she looked regal, but she wasn't fully dressed.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

The dress she was going to wear was long and my mother had never been good at balancing her weight properly.

"Do you mind?"

I snickered. "Not at all."

Itachi handed me the dress and together we helped mom into it. I shifted it onto her frame and he fixed it so it would hang right, we helped her into her shoes and placed her jewelry on her being careful of her face and hair the entire time.

When we finished ten minutes later mom seemed shocked.

At a whopping thirty-eight mom looked like she was twenty-five. She had slightly chubby cheeks, slightly pouty lips, and stunning onyx eyes. Not to mention her body, she was slightly thick from baby weight that wouldn't melt off, but she wasn't big, just curvy in the right places. This dress accentuated that.

Colored a dark crimson that was just off the shade of blood, my mother rocked the tight fit that hugged her curves just right. Her bust wasn't the main focus as the off the shoulder lace sleeves took the attention away. The careful design of the lace screamed "Intricate!" and "Time consuming to make!" Her wedding ring was the only silver thing she wore as the rest of her jewelry was gold. Her necklace was stiff so that it would hang in one place all night and her clutch was the same shade along with her shoes.

"Is it bad? You're not saying anything."

"Mom, if you weren't my mother I'd call you a MILF."

She laughed lightly. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Shut up Itachi." I pouted.

"Go get ready we leave in another hour."

Itachi and I looked at eachother and rushed to our rooms to get ready. He just had to get dressed, I needed to shower and do my hair before I put on anything!

Naruto Pov:

"I did good." I smirked as my dad walked down the staircase.

My dad wore a blue silk shirt the same shade as his eyes. His slacks were white and his suit jacket was carried on his arm until it was needed. The tie was white and so were the shoes, while the handkerchief was the same shade as his shirt. Blonde hair tussled perfectly he looked like he just came from a photoshoot. Stunning.

"Yeah, take all the credit why don't you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Thanks, I will." I smirked. "Well aren't you going to tell me how much better I look then you?"

Rocking a blue shirt just a shade off my dad's I wore gray semi-tight jeans, and dress shoes. My blazer was tossed onto my arm and my gray tie was loose to give more of a rugged look.

"I'd tell you that if it were true." He picked up the car keys and swung them on his finger.

"You suck."

"I believe that's your job."

I snorted. "I don't bottom."

"It's not always the bottom's job you know." He winked.

"I'd ask but something tells me that I don't want to know about your previous experiments, so let's drop the subject and leave."

While my father and I were cool talking about just about everything, his sexual past was something I kept out of our conversations. While some details were hot, others were things I didn't want to think about my father doing. I learned that lesson the last time.

Two Words...

Never Again…

Sasuke Pov:

We pulled up to the restaurant and sat outside. Mom had stated that she wanted them to wait for a bit, and settled herself into her seat to play a game on her phone.

I on the other hand began to snap a screensaver with Itachi.

Dressed in red like our mother, we both wore black ties. Mine was word semi-loosely while Itachi's was in the perfect place. Our jackets were tailored perfectly and our red handkerchiefs looked nice against the black. My hair had been styled in its usual way but it held a nice shine to it since I'd recently fed.

"Let me know when five minutes have passed."

I sweat dropped, she wanted them to wait, five minutes?! That was barely any time at all! For all of that we could've gone inside!

Naruto Pov:

I watched as my dad checked his watch for the fifth time in the last two minutes. "You know checking obsessively isn't going to make the time go by faster."

"Where could she be? Usually she's on time."

I sweat dropped as he ignored me and chose to go a different route. "Well she's not by herself maybe they ran into some trouble."

"Yeah...maybe."

"Or maybe not, because here she comes." I gestured to the rather attractive three person group that was being led to our table by a blushing waitress.

They all wore a shade of red that contrasted against their hair and eyes, but I had to admit they were hot.

However instead of going over Mikoto's dress in detail, I slipped on my mask and mentally evaluated her two sons. 'Well the oldest is certainly _not_ one that will bottom immediately…' Was my first thought.

* * *

So how was that? I wanted to update and I did, I'm so happy. Next chapter they'll be moving in, perhaps a little pervyness is in the future? ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Between Brothers

* * *

 **WARNING: LEMON - INCECST!**

* * *

Naruto Pov:

I watched my boyfriend walk up the stairs. 'I'll be taking that ass soon.' I thought.

Itachi, for some ridiculous reason found it fun to tease me. He would shake his ass or wink at me for no reason, and it only got worse when Sasuke was around.

Speaking of my new "little brother" where is he anyways? I haven't seen him since dinner last night.

"Oi, asshole move it. I need to go upstairs."

I turned around to face the very person I was looking for. "Hey sunshine, what's up?"

"Dobe, move. I need to get ready for dinner."

"Excuse me? Can't you say please?"

"Look at my face you damn dobe. Do I look like I'm in the fucking mood for shit?" As I looked at his dark and sunken eyes, pale expression, and sluggish body language I couldn't help but feel that he should've shouted. Yet at the same time I felt like he just didn't have the energy to.

'Hm, I wonder why.'

"Still, it's polite." I replied.

"Fuck polite. You and my slutty brother up there don't give a shit about polite when you're fucking till the wee hours in the morning."

"I don't know about wee ho- wait, you were listening to us?"

"Three fucking am dobe, three am every single night. These walls aren't exactly sound proofed, so I hear every scream he lets go off. "Oh Naruto fuck me harder, right there! Don't tease me, fuck my ass!" and all the rest of that shit. My earmuffs don't even work and I can't sleep with my music set on it's highest setting."

Barely even thinking about how much he'd just spoken, I heard that he heard Itachi scream through his earmuffs.

"Damn I'm good." I murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"I plowed your brother so good earmuffs couldn't block him."

"There's so many things wrong with that sentence. The main things are your grammar, the fact that I wasn't complimenting you, and the fact that I didn't want to hear the two of you fucking two doors down!" He growled as he pushed past me and walked upstairs.

"Seriously, that teme needs to get the stick outta his ass." I mumbled as I followed him upstairs, but detouring past his room and going to mine.

I took of my T-Shirt and exchanged it for a white short sleeved V-Neck . I took the chain off of my jeans and slapped a black watch on my wrist before tussling my hair gently.

'I've got a good bit of time before dinner, so I suppose I'll watch some TV.' I thought as I looked at my watch.

* * *

Itachi Pov:

I got out my shower just as I heard my brother's go on next door. I smiled wolfishly.

How long had it been since my little brother had sex? Usually he came to me but he's been avoiding me like the plague lately.

'I'm not sure how to feel about that.' I thought.

My inner incubus growled at the thought of sharing someone it'd claimed but I, myself, thought that it might be good for him to test the waters outside of the pool.

"I suppose I could get him off before he stubbornly starves himself to death." I murmured as I put aside my outfit for dinner.

Taking the towel off of my head, I secured my large towel around my waist and walked to my brother's room.

I used a claw to unlock the door and walked in, locking it back once I was inside.

I could hear Sasuke moving around and the change in the water falling as he rinsed himself.

I waited until it stopped before entering the unlocked bathroom.

He paused in his movements. "Itachi?" He asked incredulously.

"Hn?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Hnn.." ((Translation: Does that really concern you?))

"Yes, you're in my bathroom."

"Hn." ((So?))

"Don't start, what do you want?" He asked as he resumed washing his hair.

"How long has it been since you've been fucked?"

"That doesn't concern you."

He rinsed the shampoo out and grabbed another bottle.

"It does if I'm the only one you'll let touch you."

"Who says?"

I felt my possessive side stir. "Who else have you let touch you?" I growled.

"None of your business."

He rinsed his hair again and shut the water off. In the second that it took him to reach for the door, I slammed it open and pinned him to the shower wall.

It was warm in the chamber which I knew was due to the hot water he'd used. "Itachi?"

"Understand this Sasuke, I'm the only one who fucks you."

* * *

Third Person Pov:

Itachi slipped a finger into Sasuke which caused the younger to grip his shoulders tightly.

"Ow, that hurt you bastard."

"You're a masochist, you can take it."

Sasuke swallowed softly. His incubus side was a switch, so an unlubed finger wouldn't bother him because he'd just produce slick.

"So wet already. You must really need me."

Sasuke swallowed as Itachi slipped in a second finger and began to scissor him. "Itachi…." He moaned lowly, wanting more.

"What do you want? You've got to tell me what you want?"

"…" Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi smirked slightly. He'd heard but he wanted to hear him say it louder. "What? What do you want. Tell me or you'll have to get off like this."

Sasuke groaned and mentally cursed his older brother. The bastard was teasing him. Driving him insane with pleasure but never hitting his prostate. Well, he teased it by stimulating it from afar however he never actually touched it.

"Bastard."

"Now, now little brother, calling me names won't get you what you want. Try it again."

"Fuck…me." Sasuke stated after a moment, voice quiet with embarrassment.

"Now was that so hard?" Using the hand that was originally used to cage his little brother in, Itachi pulled his towel off and lifted the other. It didn't take much to navigate and in moments Sasuke was impaled.

Sasuke bit into Itachi's should refusing to let any sounds escape. "Don't hold back." Itachi whispered.

Half of Sasuke wanted to use this time to punish his brother for leaving him hanging for four days, but the other half of him wanted to scream and react like a good uke so he could get off.

Choosing the side that would get his brother in gear Sasuke let go of his brother and groaned. "Hurry the hell up and fuck me. If you don't I'll find someone who will."

Itachi paused, then he growled, and without easing up he moved. He began to plow Sasuke hard and fast not letting up even when wet slaps filled the bathroom.

At a loss for words Sasuke's head tumbled back. He felt pain from his back slapping the wall with every thrust but at the same time pleasure from his prostate being struck dead-on.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't hold back." Itachi groaned as he kissed Sasuke.

Without another word said Sasuke let go of his orgasm. As his hole clenched around Itachi's length, the older felt himself orgasm. The two screamed, allowing the other to swallow the sound neither caring for that fact though.

He liked bottoming for Naruto, but nothing felt quite like his brother.

Slowly pulling out Itachi smirked and turned to leave, throwing a casual; "Get ready, it's almost time for dinner. Oh, and let's keep this between us." Over his shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke Pov:

When I heard my room door shut I bit my lip. I felt Itachi's cum dripping from me as I slid to the floor unable to hold myself up.

Suddenly I was filled with disgust. Not at him but at myself.

He'd been fucking Naruto. 'I kissed a mouth that tasted like Naruto.'

The realization caused me to clutch my own shoulders. How many times did Naruto bottom, how many times did he touch Itachi's cock?

Then my cheeks felt wet. I slowly put a shaking hand to it.

Tears.

'I'm crying? Why?'

But even with the realization I couldn't stop, I just sat in my shower shaking and crying, till it turned to sobs.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, my flashdrive broke and it held all my chapters -.-

This one is a bit better than the original, so I guess some good came out it.

The lemon (if you can even call it that) is my second one, so tell me how I did and what I can do to make it better. ^.^

Thanks for reading and thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! :)

* * *

I tried to make this different, so how'd I do? Also how do you feel about me bringing Deidara or Kuruma into it? What about both?

I'm trying to keep Naruto from being too different as well as keep everything from moving too quickly. How am I with that? They'll be starting school in the next chapter so look forward to some pervy hands.

Side pairings are NejiShika featuring Gaara as a threesome. InoSakuHina, and a onesided Temari x ShinoKiba.

More pairings are there too but those will stick out the most.


End file.
